


Ice and Sea

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted July 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2004

"I've seen this before."

Iolaus leaned on the railing and stared at the floating chunks of ice. "Uh-huh."

"No. Really. I have."

"Where?"

"Norseland."

Iolaus frowned. "They have seas of ice there? This their idea of a curse, then? What'd you do to piss them off?"

"I didn't do anything," Hercules said, annoyed at the whine that crept into his voice. "Besides, I don't think this has anything to do with that."

"Why?"

"Persephone decided to visit Hades a month early."

Iolaus sighed. "So we get to deal with giant ice cubes along with your standard sea serpents."

Hercules shrugged. "Look at it this way. At least we'll have cool breezes to Egypt."


End file.
